Duty of Darkness
by Dragon Song
Summary: Domino has a friend with a dark secret. Will she be the down fall of the mutant civilazation?


Disclaimer: Jean, Bastion, Cable, Sam, Domino, etc are NOT mine. They are Marvel's property.   
  
Duty Of Darkness  
  
"How long has she been on the phone, Sam?" Cable questioned quietly, watching Domino chat on the phone. Which in its self was odd considering it was a trial to even get her on the phone, let alone get her to talk with him. Maybe it was just toward him.   
The last time that Cable had been caught eavesdropping on one of Domino's phone conversations had resulted in him drinking only decaffeinated coffee on one of their missions. One of their very long missions, in another country. Cable scowled as he remembered her hiding all of the regular coffee and slipping decaffeinated coffee in its place.   
"Ah don't know. Tabitha said that she was on all morning too. And now it's two." Sam glanced at Domino curled up in one of the sofa chairs in the living room. Pure joy seemed to radiate from her. Even though Sam wasn't a telepath, he could tell that this phone call had made her day. Her week too, perhaps, judging from the way she smiled and cradled the phone against her ear.   
"Maybe it's a long lost boyfriend." Sam ventured, unsure of Cables reaction. The two weren't an 'official' couple, but it would take a dead man to not notice the close bond that they shared. Cable glowered and his eye glowed brightly displaying his obvious dislike of that idea. "Who ever is on the phone isn't the question." The eye glowed brighter. "What the real question is, is what the heck kind of language is she speaking? Ah've never heard her speak it. Let alone heard it." Cable thought on that one. The language in question was, in a way like Spanish. Every letter and every syllable pronounced. Yet it flowed together like water. It sounded like a distant cousin to Gaelic, but at the same time to complex to be of this world. The language was eerily familiar. He knew he had heard, spoken it too, perhaps, but he could not place it.   
Domino hung up the portable phone and walked up to Cable and Sam who were poorly hidden in the hallway. She leaned on the door frame looking at them. Her eyebrow rose in question. Sam began to back pedal fast, to leave Cable to deal with her ire. A mad Domino was a homicidal Domino. Cable snatched Sam's arm and held him in place.   
#Have pity on Sam, Nate. Let him go. I need to talk to you. Privately.# Domino thought through their psi-link. Cable let go of Sam's arm and let him make his hasty departure. Domino turned around and walked down the hall way to her room and entered it. Cable followed her in the room and shut and locked the door with his telekinesis.   
Domino sat on her bed. The stained blue jeans clashing with the forest green of the comforter. Cable tentatively felt around their link, trying to find out what she wanted. Domino's joyous expression had closed off and became a worried remorseful one. He couldn't feel anything on her side of the link. She had seemed to have closed it from her side.  
"Nate, I need a favor." Cable's eyed widened slightly. Domino was a very independent woman and hated asking for favors. When she did, it was for a weapon or something that she could pay back. Cable couldn't remember when Domino had simply asked for a favor. No explanations, just asking for a favor. At her beckoning Cable moved in front of her by the bed. She grasped his hands and held them tightly in hers. Maybe now she'll tell me what's wrong and where she's been these past few months, thought Cable. Domino said nothing for a few minutes, her violet eyes looking, searching in his gray-blue ones. Clearly this was no trivial matter to her.   
"Anything." That one word broke through Domino's bleak expression. A radiant smile shone brighter then the sun at Cable. He found himself smiling down at her.   
"Do you know what I want?"   
"I haven't read your thoughts or found anything out from our link." Domino raised an eyebrow again. "No, I have no idea."  
Domino pulled Cable closer to her and rested her head on his muscular stomach. Grief flowed through the link and Cable squeezed her had not wanting to scare her away by trying to give her a hug. "When I was captured by. . . Bastion," her voice wavered a bit but she got it under control quickly, cursing herself for the obvious signs of weakness she was showing. #Not weakness, Dom. Never weakness from you.# "Shut up, Nate. When he held me captive I met a girl. She was about thirteen. Wild little thing. Her insanity rivaled that of anyone I ever met." Domino turned her head a way from his abdomen so that Cable could hear her better. "She was magnificent though, the wild beauty and power of her. She was savage, vicious. Making Feral's temper and wildness look like a Golden Retriever puppy's. Looking in her eyes was like. . . It was like looking in a tigers eyes, a tiger that had just been captured. Promises of long torturous deaths were in those eyes. Never talked much. She liked me though. Watched me as she paced her cell. When Bastion decided to stop feeding me, she slipped food between the bars of my cell. She was right next to me." A shiver ran through her. Cable was about to tell that she didn't have to tell him anymore when she began to speak again.   
"Because our cells were so close, I could watch every thing that happened to her. I watched her get beaten, raped. And she . . . saw me get beaten and raped. I would tell her to close her eyes. She would curl into a ball in the corner the first time. About a week before I escaped, she attacked a guard who came to close and killed him. Ran her claws right through him." Domino clenched her hand around Cables and squeezed her eyes shut as the memories and emotions flooded through her mind and into their link. Cable said nothing, letting her talk as she needed to. "They took her away. It took twelve guards to hold her down and stop her. By that time she had killed four other men. They tranquillized her. They treated her like and animal. I tried to help her. I reached though the bars and attacked them. They shot at me with their guns and tossed her in my cell. 'Let that mutant freak deal with that beast-whore.' She stayed unconscious for a day or two. When she woke she bolted in to a corner and snarled at me."   
"What did she look like?" Cable interrupted, giving Domino a moment to collect herself. He had never known that any of this had happened and didn't know how to treat her. The emotions that flowed through the link let Cable know that this was hurting her terribly, but there was reason to this and it wasn't to get it off her chest.  
"I never got a real good look at her because it was so dark and she was filthy. But, when she would step into the light by the gate doors to get the food, I caught a glimpse of her. Nate, she's beautiful. She had these golden eyes that glowed like my prized gun after a good shining. Her face was scarred and muddied, but you could tell she was stunning. She spoke with an accent I couldn't place. It was comforting, it was like. . . I don't know. But it made me feel less alone. Less isolated." Domino gave a sigh. "When we were in the cell together we agreed that one of us would stay awake while the other slept, so the guards couldn't attack us. They didn't either. It's like they new that pissing off the two of us at the same time would brine very painful deaths to them. Then she got sick. She slept longer then ever before and her breathing was ragged and coughs racked her body. About two days before I escaped, they took her away. They drugged our food. Not that it mattered, she was too weak to do anything. After I escaped I went back to the compound to find her. The building was up in flames. Black flames. Remember seeing it on the news?" Cable nodded squeezing her hand again.   
"I had thought she was dead. Then, a few months ago she contacted me. I have been seeing her everyday since. Here comes the favor, Nate. If I die, I want you to take care of her." Shock went through Cable. Of all the things that he had thought Domino would ask, taking care of a thirteen year old girl was not on the top of the list. It was not even on the list. Domino stood up. Even though she was still about a head shorter then him, she looked him in the eye.   
#Fine. But you owe me.# Another one of Domino's radiant smiles that were reserved just for him was shown at him. Domino stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips.   
"I will give you anything," Domino replied against his mouth. "Want to meet her now?" She asked softly.  
"Of course." He kissed her and moved away form her. Domino walked away from her bed, grabbed a gun, unlocked the door and walked out. Cable stared at the door a second before following her out. He heard Domino chuckle.  
#I told Jean I had you trained.#  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE tell me wht you think!!!  
  
  



End file.
